More than Roommates
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Whouffle AU. Clara and the Doctor are roommates. After Clara breaks up with her long-term boyfriend, Rory when finding out he's been cheating, the Doctor steps in to help her get over him. Movie nights and drunken moments ensue. Originally a prompt I sent to souffles-and-stardust over tumblr, but decided to write on my own.


**Notes:** I'm back! This is an AU I wrote based off a prompt I sent in to souffles-and-stardust on Tumblr for her _A Kiss and the Odd Souffle _AU collection of oneshots, but then decided to write on my own (By the way, she's fabulous, definitely check out her work if you're a Whouffle fanatic like me). Anyway, hope you enjoy my second attempt at Whouffle. Thanks for all the feedback from _Sassy Gay Friend_ you guys are seriously amazing!

(p.s. I genuinely could not think of a good name for this one. I've been working on it for such a long time, the original name completely slipped my mind.)

**More than** **Roommates**

"Ugh! I'm so done with him!" Clara huffed as she walked through the door to the flat she shared with her best friend, John.

John, or as he was known by his friends, the Doctor, turned away from his laptop to look at her.

"He blew off our date, again. Supposedly his sister asked him to babysit or something, which is complete rubbish, cause I know she'd never trust him with her kids. Besides, I could have helped him, I love kids!" she let out a small sigh and moved to sit beside him on the couch.

"Listen Clara," the Doctor started, "I hate to sound… insensitive, or anything, but I think Rory's got someone on the side." The Doctor hated that he was telling her this. Ever since that first night in the dorms at uni when young Clara Oswald came to her nerdy neighbor John Smith with Internet problems, they'd been the best of friends. Now, at 25, they shared a small flat in London. She came to him with all her problems; he was always willing to listen, especially when they were about her long-term boyfriend, Rory.

Two years ago, John Smith had earned his nickname "the Doctor" while talking to his friend Rory Williams about the possibility of getting his doctorate. They joked around about him being the only one they knew from their history program who wanted a PhD in the subject. Clara, as per usual, made fun of him for even entertaining the idea. That night, Rory and Clara hit it off right away and had been dating ever since.

But recently, Rory had been acting strange towards Clara. He had been cold and distant, constantly cancelling their dates and barely speaking to her. She knew that he and the Doctor had had some sort of falling out; they were practically attached at the hip just a year ago, and now you couldn't mention the name without getting a cringe.

"Clara, are you okay?"

"Can you repeat what you just said?" She sputtered.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I said, I think he's got someone on the side. I just noticed tha—"

"And why, pray tell, did you not feel this was important for me to know until NOW?"

He sighed heavily. "Listen Clara, I just…"

"NO! You shut your mouth. I'm done!" she screamed before storming into her room.

* * *

He could hear the small sniffles and heavy sobs masked by her pillow from behind her closed door. The Doctor stood outside Clara's door knocking every few moments trying to reason with her before she opened it. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had a faint trail of mascara running down her cheeks from tears.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It was only an observation. I didn't know for sure until this morning."

"So you know who it was then?"

He sighed heavily. "Yes, a friend. Amy Pond. She thought the two of you had broken up, and then called me this morning while you were out. She feels horrible, she's fancied him forever, and slept with him last night. He told her that the two of you were done weeks ago."

More tears had fallen from her eyes at hearing this. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly. The Doctor couldn't bear to see her cry, she was his best friend, and if he was telling the truth, he was falling in love with her. His whole falling out with Rory had been spurred because of it.

"I'm so sorry Clara."

"It's not your fault." He felt a pang of sadness at this because it probably was partially his fault.

"Are you okay? Do you need some time to yourself?"

"No, I've had enough time to think. What I really need is some alcohol."

The Doctor was surprised at this. Clara had always loved to have fun (especially that first year he had met her in the dorms at uni) but she was never one to drown her sorrows in alcohol. They rarely even kept it in the house.

"Alright, shall we head down to the pub then?"

"No, let's just stay in."

"Will do, I'll make a trip to the liquor store then?" she smiled and nodded letting him go so he could grab his keys.

* * *

"WHAT? Clara, did she really just give birth to a vampire baby? How can you like these movies?"

After some warm-up vodka shots and an interesting game of "what do we have in the fridge that mixes well with vodka" Clara and the Doctor decided to watch a movie. Clara was quite fond of the _Twilight_ series ("Robert Pattinson is just _dreamy_") and the Doctor had never seen one of the films, so naturally, that was their first pick.

Clara had to admit, watching it with the Doctor was quite funny. Everything was more ridiculous when drunk, and the movie had quite a few moments where it was easy to poke fun.

"This movie is horrible!" The Doctor said, laughing.

"Hey! It's not that bad." The Doctor sent her a sarcastic look. "Okay, it's pretty horrible, but I like it so shut up!" She joked. "What do _you_ suggest we watch?"

"Something animated!"

"You're such a child."

"I know, but animated films are the best, they're quirky, and funny, and smart, and romantic—" Had he really said romantic? _Fantastic. Here come the drunken slips of the tongue _he thought sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. Which movie?"

"Hmmm… how about… _Ratatouille_! That's one of my favourites!"

"Sure, never heard of it!" Clara said.

"WHAT? How could you have gone to culinary school and _not_ know that movie?"

"I dunno, I don't watch kids movies on a regular basis."

"You're ridiculous. But you're in for a real treat! I'll go get the DVD"

"And I'll go get my pajamas! Be back in a tick." She stood up and immediately wobbled, falling over onto the Doctor's lap.

The Doctor looked shell shocked. Drunk Clara at such a close proximity to drunk Doctor could lead to some very bad decisions.

Clara looked up at him, her eyes switching from looking into his own eyes, to staring at his lips.

"Right…" he broke the silence.

Clara licked her lips, moving closer towards the Doctor, then let out a loud hiccough sending the two of them into fits of giggles.

"Need help there, you tiny klutz?"

"No, no, Doc—hic-tor, I think I'll be—hic—fine." He kept laughing at her as she walked away hiccoughing.

* * *

The Doctor was returning to the couch with two more shots of vodka as Clara re-entered the room. He did a double take as she stood shyly beside the couch in a pair of tiny pajama shorts and light sweater.

"Sorry, you know how I get when there's alcohol involved… it's just really hot in here."

"No, no," he said clearing his throat, "it's fine. Shall we get on with the movie then?"

Clara nodded and took her seat beside him.

"One more shot for the night then?" He passed her a rather large shot glass filled to the brim.

She grimaced before shrugging her shoulders and downing the contents of the glass. He laughed at the disgusted face she made, and then laughed harder at the fact that she was chasing it with the vodka/orange juice combination they had concocted.

"Gods that tasted like cleaning fluid."

"Well at least you're far from sober."

She nodded, considering her state. "This was exactly what I needed. Thank you for not telling me I'm crazy."

"Oh, I still think you're nuts, but at least I can be nuts with you."

They smiled at each other and turned their attention to the television.

Clara was grateful to have such a good friend to help her get through this. The Doctor was the perfect person to go to; he was really good at fixing people. In a way, he lived up to his nickname.

(He would definitely be living up to it the next morning. Clara drank just as much as he did, and was considerably smaller. The well-deserved hangover definitely hit her badly.)

That night, the Doctor and Clara fell asleep on the couch in a tangle of limbs. They both originally had the intention of falling asleep in their own beds, but it just naturally happened.

They didn't have time for any awkwardness the next morning; Clara had woken up with a jolt and ran to the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach before the Doctor could even register what position they had fallen asleep in.

* * *

The day after the Doctor and Clara's drunken movie night was pretty much a write-off. Clara had never been so hung-over in her life. Luckily, she wasn't needed at the restaurant where she worked and was able to take the day off. The Doctor, being the gentleman he is, stayed home as well to take care of her.

Clara felt loads better the next day. First thing in the morning, she called Rory and demanded that they meet. She drove the short distance to his house, worrying the whole way about exactly what she wanted to say to him.

Once she got there, she threw caution to the wind and just yelled whatever came out of her mouth. It was a particularly messy fight; probably the worst one she'd ever had, with anyone, and ended up with her breaking down, again.

After the tears had started to flow freely, the argument took a softer turn. There was lots of crying, and lots of apologizing (or rather pleading on Rory's part), but in the end, Clara did what she had gone there to do: she broke up with Rory.

She had troubles driving home. It had started to rain, her car wouldn't start, and she found it rather difficult to see through the tears in her eyes. Luckily she made it home in one piece. She wiped her eyes on a spare tissue, and headed back inside to get ready for her afternoon shift at work.

* * *

Clara got home from work at 11pm with a smile on her face. Her coworkers were quite sympathetic about her situation. Her friend Rose from culinary school even brought her a chocolate cupcake she had baked on her dinner break to cheer her up.

The Doctor was busy working on his dissertation when she came into the living room.

"Clara! You're here! I picked up a little something for you today" he said moving her out of the way so he could run to the freezer. He pulled out a rather large tub of chocolate ice cream. Her eyes instantly lit up. She hugged him tight saying thank you for her favourite treat.

"What do you say we put on another movie and eat some?"

"I think that sounds lovely."

So they did. The Doctor and Clara threw on their pajamas, scooped out some ice cream, and popped in a movie.

* * *

Movie night became a regular occurrence. Alcohol was never again involved.

Clara was glad that she had the Doctor; she was very comfortable around him. There were never any awkward pauses between them, and their personalities collided perfectly.

The more time Clara spent with the Doctor after breaking up with Rory, the more she realized that if she hadn't found out he was cheating, she would have eventually broken up with him anyway. Rory had become very passive about their relationship. They had dated for two whole years, going strong the entire time (well, until the end). They had hit a rut. In retrospect, she was almost glad that she found a reason to break it off; the relationship had become more of a tedious task that she felt obligated to continue with, especially since it was like pulling teeth to schedule a simple dinner.

As the weeks passed, Clara became more excited at the prospects of being single. She was definitely more self-aware. She began to change her wardrobe around from sweaters and jeans to light, flowy dresses and cute shoes. The Doctor definitely took notice to this.

Clara became very observant of the Doctor. She spotted him doing things she had never seen him do before. For instance, he would suddenly pop in wearing reading glasses that she didn't even know he owned. She knew him so well from living with him, yet she felt that with her mind clear of Rory, she was able to notice the Doctor more clearly.

Clara also observed the way he acted around her. The two were so comfortable with each other, that there were no pauses between them. He could sometimes be a bumbling idiot, but she found that endearing. Small expressions on his face would change when he thought she wasn't looking. She wondered why she had never noticed them before.

One thing Clara definitely noticed that she hadn't before was that the Doctor loved his animation. Every week, he requested they watch something animated. Clara secretly loved the fact that he was such a child at heart. The animated movies had been great, but she wanted to something a little bit more "age appropriate" every once and a while. The two had come to an agreement that they would alternate on who got to choose the movie that week.

This week, it was the Doctor's turn.

* * *

"You're gonna love this one Clara."

She giggled, "Which one is it?"

"I'll give you a hint… _This is the night, the most beautiful night, and they call it Belle Noche_." He sang off-key in a very loud and obnoxious voice.

She looked at him puzzled for a second before realization hit her. "Oh! They sang that in the commercial when they re-released the movie on DVD. It's _Lady and the Tramp_!"

"Correctomundo!"

"I've only ever seen it one time when I was young."

He gasped in fake horror. "Well, Clara Oswald, then sit back, relax, and get ready for the most beautiful movie ever created!"

"Wow, that's quite the statement."

"Hush, Clara. It's a lovely movie."

Clara was silent throughout the movie. She remembered bits and pieces from the commercials, but forgot how wonderful it actually was.

Clara realized that she had been leaning towards the Doctor throughout the movie. Her knees were curled up into her chest, and her legs were cramping making her position quite uncomfortable. _Would the Doctor mind if I leaned up against him? I bet he would freak out. Then again, we are friends. UGH shut up Clara and watch the movie!_

The position she was in had started to actually really hurt her legs, so she decided to throw caution to the wind. She glanced up at the Doctor only to find him looking at her. She smiled sweetly at him, and then burrowed her forehead into his shoulder. His arm came up and around her small shoulders and pulled her further into his chest. Her heart began to pound when his hand started tracing light shapes into the skin of her arm. She felt a wave of butterflies pass through her stomach when he pressed a light kiss onto the top of her head. Then, she heard the music.

"_This is the night, the most beautiful night, and they call it Belle Noche._" This was it. This was the famous romantic scene at the Italian restaurant when Lady and the Tramp were sharing a bowl of spaghetti. Clara had just realized she had snuggled against her best friend during one of the most romantic scenes in movie history, and he just went along with it.

It's not like Clara hadn't snuggled with the Doctor before. They lived together, they even fell asleep in a drunken haze together just weeks ago. But something had just changed between the two of them. Suddenly, Clara realized why she had started noticing the little looks the Doctor had given her. Suddenly, she realized why he was endearing when he was a bumbling idiot. Suddenly, she realized why her heart was pounding and her stomach fluttering. She had feelings for the Doctor.

* * *

After Clara realized she was starting to fall for the Doctor, she had no idea how to conduct herself. Her heart pounded every time they made even the smallest bit of contact. His smile made her feel as if her insides were melting. She was terrified at how strongly her feelings for him had developed in such a small amount of time.

It didn't help that Clara and the Doctor were roommates. They were always together except for those times that either one of them was at work or school. Clara felt like she was avoiding him at all times, and the Doctor had definitely taken notice.

One day that week, he had confronted Clara.

"Clara, is there something wrong?"

Her heart pounded in her chest. "No, nothing's the matter. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that, you've been acting strange lately; ever since the break-up, actually. I wasn't sure if I should mention it, but I just want to know if you're okay."

She giggled. "I'm fine, Doctor. Really, I'm great."

"Okay… You do know that you can talk to me about anything."

Anything except for her feelings for him. "I know, Doctor. You're a great friend." They smiled sweetly at each other. Clara considered clearing the air. Maybe he felt the same. Then again, maybe he didn't.

"As are you, Clara. Whaddya say we get out of the house for a bit? Do you fancy going somewhere classy for dinner for a change?"

"Hm, that could be fun."

"Cool! It's a date?"

Her breath hitched. Did he mean it? Was it really a date? "It's a date!" She smiled and dashed off to her room to get ready.

* * *

Clara emerged from her room wearing her (new) favourite deep red dress. The Doctor was already waiting for her in the living room and, unsurprisingly, completed his look with his signature bowtie.

She shook her head and he responded with his favourite catch phrase: "Bowties are cool."

They locked up the apartment, and the Doctor offered Clara his arm.

The Doctor was being a perfect gentleman tonight. He was always a gentleman towards the ladies; his mother had taught him valuable lessons on respecting women from a very young age. But tonight in particular, he didn't tease, or poke, or muss up her carefully crafted hair. Instead, he did little things like offer his arm to her, get the car door for her and pull out her chair before she sat at the table.

As soon as the Doctor had sat down across from her in the dimly lit restaurant, she felt the awkwardness from earlier that week creep in. They smiled at each other and silently took a sip of the water that had been waiting at their table.

The Doctor decided to break the silence. "So… how's work been?"

"It's good, same old same old. Rose has been trying to hook me up with the pastry chef. Says he can teach me to make a proper soufflé." _Oh no,_ she thought, _this isn't a real date, is it? Will he be upset that I mentioned that?_

"Oh. Okay, and do you like said pastry chef?"

She started laughing before shaking her head. "No, not really at all. Rose always gets these silly feelings that she's some sort of matchmaker." After the whole fiasco with the pastry chef, Rose decided that the Doctor would be a good match for her. Clara denied and denied, but the violent blush that appeared on her face had given the perfect indication that maybe Rose was right on this one. She'd scream if she knew she was out for dinner with him on a non-date right now.

The Doctor smiled at her then. "Good. Don't listen to Rose about matchmaking. Has she even told that 'Ten' guy that she fancies him?"

"Nope, not even a hint." He laughed.

"She should at least give him a hint."

_Should I give the Doctor a hint?_ Clara thought. _No, no. I know he's not interested in me. He probably thinks it's too early after what happened with Rory._

The rest of the dinner went quite smoothly. The Doctor insisted on paying, even though Clara fought him on it. She smiled and thanked him nervously. But, just as they were about to leave, Clara spotted Rory and Amy entering the restaurant.

"Doctor," she said in a panicked voice, "look who's here."

The Doctor's eyes went wide. He was suddenly nervous. His former friend would probably pin the whole break-up on him if he had the chance. He was also out with Clara in a very couple-y restaurant; it could add fuel to his fire.

"Just sit tight, we'll wait until they're seated. Maybe they won't see us."

Clara hadn't seen Rory since the fight at his place. Seeing him here, happy, with Amy, was like a kick in the stomach, especially knowing that he was currently with the girl he cheated on you with.

The Doctor and Clara watched as the waiter brought Amy and Rory through the restaurant. They were headed straight towards their table. Of course, they had to be seated right beside them.

They got up to leave, but Rory had decided to speak up.

"Clara, John." He sounded surprised, and even a little hurt. "What are you doing here?"

"Rory, hi. We—" Clara started with a nervous smile.

"We were just here on a date." The Doctor finished.

Clara looked at him, shocked at his words. "We are?" She didn't think it was a proper date.

The Doctor ignored her. "Hi Amy, nice to see you again."

"Hello you two." Amy stood awkwardly. It was clear that seeing them had brought up feelings of guilt. Clara decided to ignore her guilty expression and be cordial. She was upset at seeing them happy together, but she really needed to move on. She couldn't hold a grudge, _what's done is done _she thought, _I can't erase the past, why dwell on it?_

"So you guys are dating now?" Rory asked.

"Not—" Clara started again.

"Well, it's a first date of sorts; I asked her to dinner and she accepted."

"Okay… Doctor I thought you told me—"

"Rory, I know what I told you, but that was over a year ago. We really should be going, shouldn't we Clara?"

Clara looked at him confused. "What?"

"Well, it was nice to see you again Rory and Amy. Enjoy your evening the food is fabulous. I recommend the steak." He grabbed Clara's hand and started walking out of the restaurant.

"Goodbye!" Clara called from over her shoulder.

Once outside the restaurant, the Doctor stopped abruptly and turned to Clara, holding her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"Bit of a slap in the face, but yeah, I think so."

He pulled her into a tight hug and spoke into her neck. "Oh, dear Clara, this was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

"No, no, we couldn't have known that they would show up. Besides, I had a good time. Best time I've had out in a while."

He pulled back from her and smiled. "So, back home then?" She nodded. "Great! Movie tonight? We can pick up some ice cream on the way."

"Sure, but I get to choose the movie tonight."

* * *

Clara and the Doctor settled in on the couch with their chocolate swirl ice cream. Clara had chosen _Monsters Inc. _She knew how much the Doctor loved his animated movies, and it was one that she genuinely enjoyed, so it seemed like the perfect choice.

They ate their ice cream in silence for the beginning part of the movie. Once the bowls had been finished and moved into the sink, she decided to take a chance and lean into the Doctor's side again.

The Doctor was pleasantly surprised that Clara did this. He thought that seeing Rory tonight would have brought up bad memories, and the affection would be unwanted. But Clara still leaned into his touch. She smiled a big tooth grin and snuggled further into him when his lips touched her head in a light kiss.

As the movie played on, they had shifted their position from sitting, to lying down, Clara tucked under his arm lying on his chest. She could hear and feel his heart race beneath the ear she had rested on his chest.

Near the end of the movie, he could hear her sniffling.

"What's wrong, Clara?"

"Nothing," she insisted, "It's just… I always get so sad when they have to give Boo up."

He chuckled lowly and pulled her closer into his chest. She squeezed him tighter around the middle.

* * *

The Doctor and Clara stayed cuddled together right until the credits finished rolling. Neither of them moved from their position; they were just too comfortable lying together.

"So, time for bed then?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, terribly sorry, I guess you want me to move off you then." She blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"No, no, that's quite alright. I'm comfortable here with you."

"Me too." She smiled into his chest.

Clara stayed there, silently contemplating. She could easily make a move on the Doctor. She wasn't sure if he was just cuddling her because he liked to cuddle, or if he felt the same way. She didn't want to do something stupid and screw up what they had as friends. He _had_ told Amy and Rory that they were on a date, but he didn't mean it, did he? Was tonight actually a date? And what did he tell Rory a year ago? Why did Rory bring it up again?

Clara blew caution to the wind. She sat up. The Doctor looked up at her, questioning.

"Doctor, I just want to know something. What was Rory talking about in the restaurant? The whole 'you told me a year ago' bit?"

He sighed heavily before sitting up and facing forward.

"When you and Rory were still dating, around a year ago, he went through this whole jealous stage. I don't think he was comfortable with us living together. He was worried that I'd try something on you. He didn't believe me when I told him that I didn't have feelings for you. It's why we've hardly even spoken in the last year. He didn't really trust me around you."

"Rory never mentioned that to me."

"I don't think he ever intended to. He told me not to mention it either. He didn't want you to think he didn't trust you."

"He's one to talk about trust. He cheated on me." The Doctor looked down at his feet.

"Another question, Doctor." Clara looked anxious. He pulled her towards him and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Was tonight an actual date?" Her heart pounded, the seconds felt like hours, and she thought she might throw up all over their coffee table.

The Doctor chose his words carefully. "I had never… intended… on it being a date at first." Her heart sank. "I didn't want to get my hopes up because I knew you didn't consider it a date. But as the night went on… yes… I really wanted it to be a date."

She smiled, but didn't look up at him. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she felt like crying tears of joy. "I wanted it to be a date too." She sighed. "So, it was considered a date then? Like a real proper date? You weren't just saying that to Rory?"

"Well, I said it to Rory to show him that you had moved on. But yes, I would like to consider it a date."

"So, what does that mean for us then, Doctor?"

Once again, the Doctor thought about his words carefully. He figured that it was now or never. He was almost positive that Clara felt the same way as he did, and it was the perfect opportunity to tell her.

Before speaking, he heavily sighed, clearly nervous about what he was about to say. "It means, Clara, that… I have feelings for you. For quite a while now, actually. I like you, in a way that's more than friendly."

Clara looked up at him biting her lip, with the hint of a smile at her lips. "Really? You mean it?" He nodded back at her nervously. "I like you too. I think it took me a while to realize it, but, I do."

The Doctor's heart was pounding inside his chest. He couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. The girl of his dreams had just confessed that she felt the same way. He was giddy. He leaned down to her, slowly, silently asking permission, before closing his eyes and capturing her lips with his. He kissed her sweetly and felt her respond enthusiastically. His hands moved down to her hips, one of hers on his neck, the other tangled in his hair. He pulled away first, breathless.

"Wow." He said smiling.

"Wow." She nodded back giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Clara, I think… we just kissed…"

She giggled again. "Yes, I think we did, you big dork."

"Clara, I know it's early, but… would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She pretended to consider it. "I'd be honoured, Doctor."

He smiled wide. Then he looked up at her laughing. "My mother's gonna get a kick out of this. All through first year, she pushed me to ask you out. I was an idiot to not say anything. She'll be so happy for us."

"My mum too. Exact same thing happened to me. She was SO disappointed to hear I was dating Rory."

"Well so was I." She blushed crimson. "But that's behind us now."

"Can I kiss you again, Doctor?"

He chuckled and nodded, leaning in to kiss her once more.


End file.
